Devoted Harmony
by Yumi-chan and Sam-chan
Summary: The war seen through teens eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The stars glowed brightly through the night sky. At first glance one would assume that it was late at night, but right now it was currently 7 AM for the ZAFT ship that flew through it.

The ship was very silent seeing how it was rather early; there was the casual sound of dishes in the cafeteria but nothing else. The day was dull and there were no battles declared on the ship yet. So, everyone was left to kill his or her time with pure boredom.

Two figures sat in the somewhat empty cafeteria of the ship, one was a male and the other was a female. They sat on opposite sides of a lunch table, staring down at the ivory like tabletops.

The female was very petite all together; her long very choppy layered hair was a blackish color. She also had bangs that covered her right eye to go along. Her teal green eyes seemed to glow as dark black eyeliner and thick eyelashes surrounded them.

Her attire was very simple; the red coat uniform. A small faded pink skirt appeared from underneath the long coat, and black stockings ran up above her knees three inches above her white boots. And, to match the pink on her skirt, a small pink bow rested on the right side of her head. It was sort of known as her trademark.

The male was very tall and slender; his hair too was black except it seemed way darker then her's. His hair also was very messed up, but he liked it that way.

He too had bangs that covered his eyes partially; they sort of mimicked hers in a way. His eyes were very dull, as they had always been, they seemed to have no shine at all, and they were a shade of purple, amethyst to be exact.

His attire was a red coat uniform as well. It was the most common one amongst the ship. His collar was opened to reveal his dark gray shirt and a necklace, obviously something that meant something to him.

That was another thing he had in common with the female, she too had a necklace, except hers was strung with pearls while his was a chain.

"Where's everyone?" The male asked abruptly.

She looked up quickly, and sighed somewhat. Suddenly her shoulders rose and dropped in a second. "I dunno…" Soon followed.

"Man, if I would have known it was this boring here, I would have stayed at the other ship not at this one." He said in a calm tone of voice, he soon yawned which also caused him to stretch soon after.

A small smile formed on her face, as she stood up slowly. "Come on…" She murmured. "We'll go find someone…I don't think they know we're here yet." She stated.

He looked up and then stood up after. "Sure, Estelle." He replied.

Estelle grinned as she glanced from side to side. "Now, where would they be…" She grunted to herself as she started towards the exit of the cafeteria. "Come on, Rebel." She reminded as she did so.

Rebel blinked, as he quickly followed. "Maybe the hanger or something." He suggested as he followed her.

She nodded. "Yeah…Good idea." She agreed. As she walked out the doors of the cafeteria, her eyes landed upon a very familiar young male. "Dearka!" She squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Jeez!" Dearka cried, as she had nearly scared him to death. "What's your problem!" He questioned not really realizing who she was.

Estelle put her hands on her hips, as she stared him down silently.

Rebel soon, walked from behind her and stopped to stare at Dearka as well.

Dearka blinked a few times, as he looked from Estelle to Rebel slowly. Soon, it came to him. "Estelle!" He cried with a grin. "Your back." He stated.

Estelle nodded. "Hey…" She greeted as she looked from behind Dearka. "D'You know where Athrun or…Sam is?" She asked abruptly.

He folded his arms across his chest. "I see how it is…" He grunted "I saw Athrun just a few minutes ago, he's down the hall." He explained as he pointed down the hall. "And as for Sam…Eh…" He paused. "I dunno…" He stated.

"Your of great help then." She growled playfully, as she started down the hall without any further ado.

Rebel shook his head, as he forced a smile towards Dearka and walked after Estelle. "Who's Sam?" He asked softly.

"Oh…man." Estelle sighed, as she continued to walk. "I forgot to tell you about her, didn't I?" She asked.

He nodded as he followed. "Could you slow down?" He asked sarcastically.

She slowed down her pace. "Well…" She trailed off. "She's…" Her eyes soon landed upon her brother, Athrun. "Athy!" She cried again, in that same tone she had with Dearka.

Athrun blinked as he saw her, her rubbed his eyes a few times. "Estel-" He was cut off as she lunged at him, clinging around his neck like a sister or…little sister would do, but they were twins. "Estelle?" He questioned again, as she pulled away.

She grinned. "We were put on leave for a while…so we chose to come with you guys." She explained.

Rebel nodded in silent agreement.

"Leave?" Athrun questioned, with a confused expression. "Why wouldn't you go to a PLANT or something?" He questioned.

"We decided that we would just visit you." Rebel replied for Estelle, as he shoved his hands into his pockets with a grin.

Athrun smiled lightly, he couldn't help but to feel happy that he got to see the both of them again.

Estelle grinned widely, as she ran her fingers through her long bangs. "Well, aren't you going to be all…happy that we are here, loser?" She asked with a smile.

"I am…" Athrun replied.

"Could've fooled me." Rebel added.

"Hey, Ath." Estelle said abruptly. "Where's Sam?" She asked, as she looked from him to Rebel slowly.

* * *

Wow, what a bad start. Well, I'm writing this with Sam.So she will write the next chapter, it'll be ten times better.Please R & R! 

**Yumi

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

"She should be in one of the ZAKUs, a mechanic wanted an opinion on a change he made to the system," Athrun replied, slightly confused from the sudden change of topics.

"Thanks!" Estelle said as she started down the hall at a quick pace.

Rebel and Athrun looked to one another, and shook their heads before following after her.

Estelle entered the hanger and looked for the ZAKUs, they were on the right side. She headed over and spotted an open hatch. "Sam!" she called, a grin plastered on her face.

"Ouch!" she heard someone say, Estelle let out a giggle. A girl peaked out, rubbing her head having hit it. Her icy blue eyes searched for the person who had called her name. Her honey brown hair was in a ponytail at the moment, held up with a blue elastic. "Estelle!" the girl called as she spotted Estelle standing near the foot of the ZAKU.

"Hey Sam!" Estelle replied, laughing quietly.

Sam climbed out of the Gundam and stood on the elevator which would take her down to the floor. Her uniform was the same as Estelle's, though she wore no ribbon. She reached the floor and hopped off the elevator to give her friend a hug. "Been a while," she stated with a smile.

"Yea, we got leave so came to visit you guys," Estelle replied.

"We?" Sam looked passed Estelle and spotted Athrun and Rebel, she grinned slightly. "I take it that's..."

"Rebel," Estelle finished. She looked back to Rebel and signalled him forwards.

Rebel sighed, how had she gotten control of him so easily? He walked forward and looked between Sam and Estelle.

"Rebel, this is Sam Hikari. Sam, Rebel Toyama," she introduced formally.

"Yo," Rebel stated as greeting.

Sam smiled and took a step forward to lean closer to him; she tugged the end of his bangs as she smirked. "Got yourself a cute one Estelle," she taunted. She stood up straight and smiled again.

Athrun snickered as he watched Sam's antics; she could be odd, very odd at times.

* * *

**SAM: Haha that's all I have for now XD Yumi will write the next chapter. (this totally sucked pressed for time sorry XD Will be better in future)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rebel stepped back quickly as she tugged his bangs as he looked to Estelle quickly. That's what Estelle had always done to him, ever since he could remember. '_They are so much alike, in a way._' He thought slowly holding back the urge to blush.

"Yeah, but his looks don't really make up for his idiocy." Estelle replied as she looked up at the oaf she called her future husband.

Sam grinned widely; as she eyed Rebel once more as her eyes jumped back to the other female. She laughed under her breath.

Athrun shook his head slowly, as he watched them silently.

"So, how long are you here?" The honey brown haired female asked suddenly.

"Eh…" Estelle put her finger on the side of her head, as she attempted to think back on what their captain had said before they left. "Eh…" She seemed to be trying to think incredibly hard.

Rebel rose and eyebrow as he watched Estelle, he laughed slightly as he looked to Athrun and then Sam.

"Whoa, did your idiotic ways rub off on her?" Athrun asked jokingly.

He glared towards Athrun as he thought back as well. "Eh, probably about four weeks." He stated, though it was only an estimate as he put up four fingers like a child would.

"Yeah, that's it!" Estelle exclaimed.

"Awesome." Sam stated with a very wide grin.

"Four weeks?" Athrun questioned slowly. "What did you two do to get four weeks leave?" He asked.

"Eh…" Estelle and Rebel said in unison as they scratched the back of their heads slowly. "Nothing." They exclaimed in unison as well.

Athrun shook his head; ever since the two met they were really up to no good.

Sam blinked quickly as she looked between the three; she then laughed slightly.

Athrun's eyes soon drifted over to the mechanics that seemed to be eavesdropping somewhat. "Hey want to go somewhere more private?" He proposed to the three others.

Estelle's and Rebel's darted over to the mechanics which caused most of them to look away, while some remained.

Sam's eyes soon followed the two's gaze, she glared towards them as she looked back to Athrun and the other two quickly. "Yeah, I guess so." She stated as she gazed up at the Zaku she had been working in. She waved slightly to one of the mechanic's letting them know that she was going to leave.

Soon, the four started towards the exit in strictly this order.

Athrun, Sam, Estelle and Rebel.

"So, Sam…how's life been treating you ever since your bestest friend in the world left you with the boys?" Estelle asked as she placed her hands behind her head with a wide grin. Her eyes looked towards Athrun and back to Sam as she asked the question.

Rebel peered over slowly and silently to listen.

Athrun looked to the ground as Estelle shot him that suspicious glance, and didn't bother to even look back up.

Rebel snickered, as he watched Athrun. He had a good sense on what Estelle was asking, besides he knew Estelle better then he knew anyone. He knew he was right with this one. He gently scratched the back of his head as he waited for what 'Sam' was going to say.

* * *

Man, this is like the shortest chapter ever.  
Let me slap myself for spitting a chapter like this one out.Sam's next chapter will OWN over this one. Lolz.  
**Yumi.

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Seed or any of the characters. Oc's ARE ours though :P**

Sam paused to think of an answer then smiled, "Well, since you've left me? Let's see here. Yzak and Dearka haven't changed, I doubt they ever will. I can't stand Yzak sometimes, he thinks he's the best cause he's the oldest pilot on our team," she rolled her icy blue eyes as she said this. "Dearka at least can control Yzak at times, don't know how. He still reads his little bikini magazines.. Can't figure how he gets them all, probaly stocks them in his luggage or something."

Estelle laughed, Athrun smirked and Rebel snickered at this.

"Nicol is always a sweetheart, nothing would change him. Athrun here is still the same in my opinion, although.. he can be just as bad arguing with Yzak," Sam taunted as she looked to Athrun with a slight grin.

Athrun sighed, he and Yzak didn't get along as well as the others.

"Other then being the only girl since you abandoned me... I'm perfectly O.K, other then missing you of course," she added.

Estelle smiled, "Ah well, I'm here now." Estelle fixed a piece of hair which had fallen out of place as she walked.

Rebel looked at the two, girls were the oddest creatures. He closed his eyes to sigh, but tripped over his own foot in the process. He fell to the floor in a lump. The two females and Athrun laughed as they watched Rebel getting up, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, did we mention Rebel is a klutz?" Athrun snickered stopping to wait for Rebel to get up properly

"I think I could've figured that out on my own," Sam giggled.

"Very funny," Rebel stated with a low growl as he straightened out his uniform.

Estelle giggled as well, "Don't worry Rebel, it happens to everyone, just to you more often."

Sam and Athrun snickered again as Rebel seemed to grow more frustrated. The four teenagers continued down the hall, looking for a place to talk and rest without being bothered by unwanted easedroppers.

"So, like any cute guys?" Estelle teased, knowing full well Sam did have a crush.

Sam blushed, "No one in particular," she lied obviously.

Once more Estelle grinned and nudged her friend with her elbow. Sam turned and gave Estelle a pathetic look, begging her not to get onto THAT topic here. Estelle grinned resulting in Sam turning red again.

Rebel and Athrun watched the two, how could they read each other like that? Rebel sighed, confused about what was happening, the same could be said for Athrun.

"Anyway," Sam pushed away that topic and shook her head to clear it. She could see Estelle still grinning slightly. "How about we go into the cafeteria?" she said, noticing it was empty at the moment.

"Sure, why not," Estelle agreed.

The four teenagers went into the cafeteria and took a seat at one of the tables. Estelle and Rebel on one side, Sam and Athrun on the other. "So how's it lately? Other then the four weeks leave," Sam asked. She started to rug on a silver locket that hung around her neck, it was an old habit.

**

* * *

Sam: And a great tradition is born eh Yumi? Sorry for the shortness, but I hit a slightly blank wall.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Seed or it's Characters. Though we wish we did, since it is pwnsome. But, we do own Sam, Rebel, and Estelle or any other OC that is mentioned in the fanfic.**

"Hm…" Estelle thought slowly. "It's been great, I guess." She stated as she scratched the back of her head. "We haven't gotten into any full blown fights, and I have yet to get a mobile suit of my own yet." She explained. "So, while mister Rebel here is out battling thrilling fights I'm stuck on the bridge." She added.

Rebel shook his head slowly at her. "They aren't as thrilling as she thinks…" He added. "They are like mini fights…" He said considering he was not even at least bit amused by the Earth Forces military.

Sam grinned slightly, as she ran her fingers through her hair as she listened to the two. This was too a habit that she had no control over. "Sounds…Interesting…" She replied with a laugh.

Athrun shook his head slightly, as he too listened. It seemed as if their vessel had gotten easy enemies, while they had to fight the big ones or at least the Archangel.

"Definitely." Estelle replied with sarcasm. Her eyes soon traveled over to the approaching Dearka. "Great…" She grunted as she looked to Sam quickly, just hoping she'd pull off one of those quick 'Go back to reading your bikini magazines, since you can't get anyone else' comments. She just loved that.

Sam slowly looked towards Dearka with a sigh, at least Yzak wasn't coming right? That would just make Dearka act up like always. "Hey…" She greeted in a low tone as she looked back to the group quickly.

Rebel eyed Dearka with a sigh, as he tapped his fingers on the table silently. This was currently **too** boring for his liking. He shook his head as he wondered about his friend Jet, who stayed with their ship.

Athrun peered over at Dearka as he sat with them.

"Hey Dearka…" Estelle murmured. "Where's your better half?" She teased, obviously referring to Yzak, she twirled the end of her hair as she stared at him with a very wide grin.

Sam laughed slightly, as she noticed the table had really hushed even before Dearka had made his infamous appearance. "So…" She attempted to start a new conversation.

Athrun nodded slowly, as he noted her attempt. "It's great to be together again for once, minus Yzak and Nicol." He stated.

Estelle, Rebel and Dearka looked to Athrun with a nod.

"Yeah too bad we weren't somewhere else though." Sam murmured with a sigh as she fiddled with the silver locket. "We can't necessarily do anything fun." She explained.

"Sure we can." Rebel stated suddenly. "We can totally play like tag or hide-N-go seek." He stated in a childish tone.

Estelle looked to Rebel quickly. "And you call me the baby." She countered with a snicker. She gently straightened the bow on the right side of her head, as she watched the group.

"Hey!" Rebel growled as he folded his arms across his chest. "I was just pointing things out." He explained.

"Don't worry Rebel…" Athrun stated softly. "It's good to have the playing sense of a five year old."

Rebel gritted his teeth. "Hey!" He growled again.

Sam laughed again, it was amazing how everyone ganged up Rebel and he didn't do anything about it not at all. She shook her head slightly. "At least he said something." She stated.

Dearka remained silent, with a few laughs here and there.

Estelle ruffled up Rebel's hair with a smile. "Mister Rebel doesn't ever get ticked off about things like that, huh?" She asked him as if she were talking to a baby.

Rebel sighed heavily.

* * *

Haha, I just ran into the blank wall as well, Sam.  
Sorry, sorry, sorry. About Shortness.**  
Yumi

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Seed or it's Characters. We do own Sam, Rebel, and Estelle and any other OC that is mentioned.**

_Chapter 6_

Sam smiled watching the two, they were so cute together. A thought crossed her mind, causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks. She shook her head clear, not allowing anyone to notice it. "So, what is there to do anyway?" she asked the others. If they tried anything, they could get caught by the captain, or end up making a complete mess of the ship.

The others shrugged, "Not much when your floating around in space on some ship," Dearka stated.

Sam sighed, "I suppose we could find something new to talk about, or go bug Yzak for no reason." She grinned slightly, it was fun but he always managed to get her right back.

"Na," stated Dearka with a shrug.

Athrun sighed, and leaned on his hand, balancing his elbow on the edge of the table.

"This is getting to be boring, imagine what the next four weeks will be like," Estelle stated with a deep sigh.

"Ugh," Rebel groaned, he might just regret choosing to come here for his leave.

The cafeteria door slid open, Yzak had come in and noticed the group at the table. He sighed, another Zala had come.

"Hey Yzak," said Dearka, glad that he had come.

"Hi!" greeted Estelle with her usual smile.

Yzak looked to them, but just nodded in return. He headed over to stand beside Dearka, bored at the moment so he thought he'd humor himself a little by joining the group.

"Some greeting," Estelle stated watching Yzak.

"Whatever," he replied, as usual placing himself above the others as if he were better.

"Come on dude, lighten up," Dearka said, nudging Yzak's shoulder.

Yzak merely rolled his eyes, and placed his hand on his side in his usual stance.

"You should get a hair cute, you look like a girl when you do that," Sam stated, unable to keep the comment to herself.

The others snickered and held back laughter the best they could.

"Shut up," Yzak retorted with an icy tone.

Sam shrugged, "Just an opinion you know." She fiddled with her silver locket as Yzak's temper started to boil at her comment. She gave her usual smile, and turned her head away ignoring him. "I'm hungry," she said suddenly, "anyone want a snack?" she asked.

"Not unless you wanna have a private lunch with me," Dearka stated with a grin as he teased Sam, knowing she was the only girl without a fiance or boyfriend.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm sorry, but I don't date guys that long for bikini magazines because they can't get a real girlfriend."

Estelle giggled, she knew Sam would say something like that sooner or later. Rebel shook his head, Dearka was asking for that one.

Dearka gave a pout, trying to look cute.

It didn't work on Sam though, she merely rolled her eyes and looked away from him. She sighed, forgetting the snack idea. The cafeteria had gone silent again, an aura of boredom seemed to have seeped through all of them.

"You know what," Sam stated getting up. "Tag wasn't such a bad idea," she grinned.

The others looked to her curiously, though Estelle stood up as well. She knew Sam well, this meant the game would happen.

"You know what else? Athrun's it!" she said, tagging him and hopping over the bench and out of his way. Sam grinned, she could be just as childish, but it was boring and she had to do something.

* * *

**Sam: Sorry it took so long for me to update... I was in a rush with homework.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We don't claim Gundam Seed or it's characters as ours. We just own Rebel, Estelle, Sam and every other OC in this fic.

* * *

**

Athrun blinked with such a huge confused expression about him. One moment, everyone was like 'Tag is lame' and then out of the blue they were playing it? And, furthermore. He was 'it'. He glanced towards Sam quickly and then the others. There was no use in chasing after Sam; he'd be running for days. So, he picked one of the weaker ones.

Dearka.

So, he tagged the blonde quickly and dashed away from him. "Your it!" He cried as he did so. "No tagbacks." He added as well.

Estelle giggled with excitement, as she looked to Rebel quickly.

"See…" Rebel whispered to her. "My ideas are the best, and should always be taken into consideration." He added with a content and silly grin. "Come on." He added lastly, as he took off in another direction with Estelle at his side.

Dearka blinked a few times as well. "Dang it." He growled, as he instantly looked to the silver headed male next to him. He _was_ being a huge butthead, and maybe he'd lighten up if he had to join in on the fun. So, he reached out his hand and tapped Yzak on his shoulder. He snickered under is breath as he ran away as well.

Sam sneered at what she had begun. Her icy blue eyes searched the place for Athrun, who just so happened to be at her side. She smiled lightly, how could she have not seen him? She shook her head slowly, as she watched Yzak.

The silver haired male sigh in annoyance. "What makes you guys think I'm going to play something so childish?" He questioned coldly as he hesitated to move.

"Hey!" Rebel growled loudly, seeing he was calling this game childish. Plus, this was like his favorite game. He crossed his arms across his chest slowly. Estelle could hold back the laughs that escaped her, as Rebel did this.

Yzak shot a glare towards Rebel, still not budging.

"Come on, Yzak!" Dearka attempted.

"He's just mad because he can't catch any of us." Sam informed as she looked away from them with a fake heavy sigh. "So, we might as well just stop picking on him…" She added.

Athrun blinked, he noted where she was going with this one so he added on. "Yeah, apparently we all have to do something else, since _someone's _being a baby about it."

Yzak gritted his teeth, as he looked over to the two. He'd show them, oh yes. So, as if out of nowhere he dashed towards the two quickly.

Estelle and Rebel gasped slightly as they watched this…_remarkable_ thing.

**

* * *

_Yumi:_ Dang. Shortness.

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

**We don't claim Gundam Seed or it's characters as our own. We just own Rebel, Estelle, Sam and every other OC in this story.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Sam gasped surprised and dodged out of his way, his fingers had caught the ends of her hair, but it didn't count. Yzak turned and reached out tagging the surprised Athrun with a grin, "To slow," he stated moving away.

"Not again," Athrun sighed, he was _it_, once more.

Sam giggled, "Poor Athrun."

Estelle laughed, as Rebel grinned. The two had gotten him to play, it was amazing.

Athrun turned and grinned, tagging Rebel who had forgotten to notice him moving. "Your it," he said before moving away quickly, once more in the same direction Sam had gone.

Rebel blinked a moment as Estelle dodged away from him to escape his tagging reach. Rebel grinned, now going after Dearka whom was closest to him. The blond laughed and headed out of his way and down the hall out of the cafeteria. Rebel turned, noticing Estelle who had turned around trying to make her way out the door, he tagged her next and with a laugh left her to chase someone else.

Estelle giggled and headed after the others whom had left the cafeteria as well. She glanced down each hall, it was like hide-and-seek also, having to wind your way through the halls, not to mention only the one you tagged and whom tagged you knew who was it. That would be an advantage to the person whom was _it. _Estelle headed down the hall searching for someone, she noticed Yzak and Dearka heading in two opposite directions, they would do.

Estelle headed down the hall quickly, and noticed Yzak closer so she headed down the hall after him. He glanced back to notice the girl, he sped up knowing she had to be the it. Estelle caught up to him before he had gotten to fast, "Your it!" she exclaimed heading down another corridor.

The silver haired male growled, damn he'd been tagged. He looked down the hall and headed after the nearest prey, Sam. He grinned seeing that she hadn't noticed him he headed down the hall towards her.

Sam glanced as she heard footsteps and noticed Yzak coming towards her, "Silly Yzak, you should know better then to try and catch me," she teased heading down the hall ahead of him. She grinned, noticing she had lost him around the corner further back. She heard Yzak say "Your it," to someone, she just didn't know who.

"Sam!" Estelle called as she neared her friend.

"You know who's it?" Sam asked wondering.

Estelle shook her head, "I tagged Yzak, but I don't know anything else," she replied looking around.

"He just tagged someone else, but don't know who," Sam added as she looked down the hall as well. "Let's just walk around until someone finds us," she added.

Estelle nodded, "So, while the boys aren't around..." a grin formed on her face as she started her sentence, "You still have a crush on him then?"

Sam blushed, "Obviously.. but you can't tell anyone.. I don't have the um, courage to tell him," she sighed.

"Aww," Estelle smiled as she looked to Sam.

Sam just continued to blush as she looked in the direction of a ruckus being caused. The two girls glanced to one another before heading towards the noise. Smiles spread on their face and laughter escaped them as they noticed the scene.

Rebel, Athrun and Yzak seemed to have crashed evading Dearka who the girls assumed had been it. Athrun was on the bottom of the pile, his legs caught between Rebel and Yzak's bodies. Rebel had managed to get his arm caught under Athrun, and Yzak had landed on top of the two, his legs under Rebel's head. How they had managed to wind up like this, only Dearka seemed to know, but he was currently laughing at the sight of the three.

"What's the noise out here?" asked a voice, they turned to see Nicol heading their way while reading some sheet music. He looked up to see the mess and tangle of guys on the floor, he laughed quietly.

"Hi Nicol!" Estelle greeted, finally seeing him.

"Hey Estelle," he replied with his usual friendly smile.

"Great, and you?" she replied with her own question.

"Good, but by the looks of it those three aren't doing as well," he laughed again.

"Oh yeah," Estelle giggled looking back to the three.

"Oh you boys are hopeless," Sam teased going over and tugging Yzak up off of the other two.

"Ow!" Rebel said, Yzak's foot hitting him upside the head.

"Sorry," Sam replied as Yzak tugged his arm away from her with a glare. Sam narrowed her eyes right back at him, he looked away and headed down the hall, Dearka right behind him. He didn't know why he even started playing anymore.

Rebel and Athrun got back up on their own, Yzak's body now out of the jumble of limbs. The two straightened out their uniforms, and looked to the two girls and Nicol who still were chuckling slightly.

"So... what shall we do now?" Sam asked, looking to Estelle, then Nicol, Rebel and finally Athrun.

* * *

**Sam: I believe that is one of my longer chapters D Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the original characters or mobile suits of Gundam Seed. Though we can wish, right? But, we do own any OC mentioned.

* * *

**

"Well, since everyone took off…" Rebel started slowly, as he crossed his arms. "We can't really play anymore kid games." He added. Estelle nodded in agreement, as she looked to the ceiling and began to think about what they were going to do now. "I dunno." She replied, still gazing up at the white ceiling.

"There's never anything to do." Sam murmured with a slight heavy sigh.

"That's what makes it fun." Nicol stated slowly. "Having to think about something to do. That way when you find something to do, it makes it better." He added.

Athrun nodded slowly. He was right, whenever they actually found something to do it felt like they better have as much fun now because they're going to have to work hard to find more fun again. "Yeah." He added in. "He's right." It was amazing how Nicol was like an inspirational speaker and everything.

"In that case-" Estelle started before she was cut off by the alarms in the ship going off. "Huh?" She questioned as she looked to the others.

Athrun, Nicol and Sam started towards the hanger without any further notice. It was like as soon as those alarms went off they instantly forgot everything and went to the hanger. Well, that's what they were supposed to do right?

Estelle looked to Rebel slowly, who was starting to follow them. "Are you going to?" She asked softly, as she grabbed him by the arm. The male nodded, as he continued with her following.

"Am I going to have to drag you with me?" Rebel asked softly as he looked to the girl clinging to his arm. Her face answered his question enough. He sighed heavily, as he made his way to the locker room. "Look…I'll meet you at the hanger." He stated. "Be ready." With that she darted off towards the girl's locker room to change into a suit for safety.

While this was all happening, the others had managed to get suited up and they were starting towards the hanger.

"See…we found some fun…." Nicol stated with a slight attempt to laugh, as he walked alongside Sam and Athrun. The two beamed with a grin, hey…battling was better then nothing, right? As the three stepped into the hanger where their mobile suits were held, their eyes landed upon _the_ Dearka and _the _Yzak. They had beaten them there, but that didn't mean anything. Right?

Sam's eyes gazed up at _The Mystic_, her mobile suit as he completely ignored some immature remarks from Dearka and possibly Yzak. She had learned to zone the two out of thoughts. The Mystic was small, probably made this way for speed and it was tinted a purple shade and rimmed with pink. She leaned against the railing of the elevator as it brought her to its cockpit.

Athrun, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak got into their mobile suits and powered them up.

While, Rebel made his entrance to the hanger and started towards his mobile suit, _The Blitzkrieg_. It too was made for speed, heck it's name could have said that enough. Blitzkrieg was german for 'A swift and sudden military action'. It was rather small as well, and black with random gray lighting markings all around it.

Estelle was at Rebel's side making sure to keep out of sight; the last thing she wanted was to get Rebel in trouble for bringing her along. Her teal tinted eyes gleamed, as she stepped onto the elevator with Rebel at her side. "This ship…it seems a lot more advanced then ours, huh?" She questioned as she let her eyes travel around the place.

"Guess so, well…let's see how the others battle." He offered as he jumped into the cockpit and motioned for her to follow, in which she did. Soon, The Blitzkrieg was powered and ready for launch after the other's had launched.

The battleground was hectic.

At first one would assume that this ship was engaging in battle with the Archangel, but not this time. The enemy was in a great number, and they didn't have the Strike nor the Mobius. Anyone could tell that this would be a rather….harsh battle.

* * *

Yumi/ Sorry, for the delay. I've been being dumb lately. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Seed, unfortunately, but we do own our Oc's :D_

**Chapter 10**

"Seems like we're in for more of a battle then I thought," Sam stated as she glanced around at the battle going on all around her and the others. She moved inside her gundam's pilot chair uncomfortably, she noticed everything around her at the moment, from the itch caused by her hair to the beat of her heart racing.

"Scared now?" came the drawling voice of Yzak through the communicator as the Duel sped off to enter the fray without a hesitation.

She ignored him and headed off in a different direction to another part of the battle. The Mystic pulled out two laser swords as it started to cut down it's opponents, though it dodged the many blast from the weaker battle engines.

"Yzak, we're here to fight the enemy, not each other," Dearka spoke up finally, as the Buster also entered the battle, attacking the weaker units first.

"Yea, yea," Yzak replied as he went back to battling.

The group was outnumbered by many vessels, though it seemed that only the weaker ones had taken to fighting first. The enemies plan seemed to be trying to tire the others out before sending out the better teams, but that was not working. To the team of ZAFT, it was more of a warm up, after all Coordinators were hard to slow down when they needed to fight. The Blitzkrieg, Blitz and Aegis were in battle as well, each attempting to strike down as many enemy units as possible. The Blitz used it's Mirage Colloid ability to become invisible, and attack the unaware enemy units. The Aegis to wasn't having any problems yet, though it seemed that the amount of opponents seemed to be increasing and not decreasing.

"Damn," Rebel spat as he was attacked by several enemies at once. His gundam sped out of the danger zone, though he was followed by several other battle ships.

"Rebel.." Estelle whispered as she watched the battle on the screen as he was doing. She was behind his seat, holding on as the ride became bumpier then she anticipated.

"Don't worry Estelle," Rebel said as he finally lost the units that were tailing him, and headed to fight a couple others instead. This time the element of surprise was on his side. The Blitzkrieg zoomed around many of it's targets, bringing them down as they fired at him. Rebel reached for a gear but his gundam was rammed from the left. It happened in mere seconds, his arm caught around the gear, he was pulled in the opposite direction and... Crack. The noise seemed to echo inside the small cockpit.

"Rebel!" Estelle gasped, knowing all to well what happened.

Rebel looked to his arm, it was twinging with pain, though it was as limp as a soggy rolled up news paper. He cursed under his breath, as another enemy unit blasted his gundam. Rebel felt his head smack hard against the side of the cockpit and stars floated around in front of his eyes. "You O.K Estelle?" he asked, making sure she was alright first.

"Yea, but Rebel...?" she asked, more concerned about him then she was with herself. She managed to hang on, not receiving any injuries herself.

"I'm fine," he stated looking back to the battle.

The battle field was thinning out, but now the stronger units were flown in. It included some odd gundam like machines and a couple of fighter planes. The Duel and Buster were doing well, the two had taken to one area, and they blocked for one another just as well. The Blitz would reappear and disappear when it needed to help fight or defend the Vesalius. The Aegis and Mystic were flying back and forth, each blasting and defending themselves when they needed.

Sam was looking around the battlefield as she soared past and dodged some fighter planes. She looked to her comrades, she'd seen the Duel and Buster, they were fine, Aegis and Blitz were doing alright as well, but the Blitzkrieg had taken a few hits. "Rebel, are you alright?" she asked as she tapped the communicator button.

"Yea, just a bump," he replied, not mentioning his arm or the fact that e was seeing stars.

"Alright..." Sam replied as well, though she though his voice sounded a little distant to her. She sighed deeply as her gundam gave a shake. "What the!" she yelled, turning the Gundam to face it's opponent, but all she seen was a green blast heading her direction, she pulled the Mystic to the right, but the blast still hit. Sam screamed, though it was unheard by anyone but herself.

"Sam!" Athrun yelled as he seen the left of the Mystic get hit, pieces of the metal flying and disappearing in the darkness of space.

Estelle gasped as her hang covered her mouth as she watched the Mystic as well. Rebel shook his head, he seen what happened, but it seemed to only add to the confusing he was sensing as well.

The Duel and Buster seemed to have paused, both were facing the direction of the Mystic as well. The gundam had shut off, you could tell as all the lights from it had shut off. The Aegis flew towards it, pushing off it's opponents with quick blast from it's gun. The Duel and Buster were now also back to battling, though this time the fighting had more effect. The amount of enemies diminished as the battle became dirtier.

"Team, time to pull back!" came the voice of the Vesalius captain.

The Blitz, Duel and Buster headed back blasting the enemy units in their way. Only the Blitzkrieg and Aegis were left outside with the broken up Mystic. The Aegis hooked on to the Mystic and headed back with it in tow, though the way wasn't easy. A couple remaining battle planes attacked, shooting at the Aegis, causing some explosions on the surface of the red gundam. The Blitzkrieg fought them off until the Aegis got inside with the Mystic, the enemies had pulled back as well. At last, the Blitzkrieg re-entered the Vesalius' hanger.

Yzak, Dearka and Nicol had already exited their gundam's each had their helmets off and were watching as mechanics and other tried to find an opening to the Mystic's cockpit. Athrun was lowering from the Aegis' cockpit as well. He pulled off his helmet, and he was unsteady on his feet. The blast from the last fighter planes had sent sparks up inside his cockpit, causing burn marks on his pilot suit, he also had been bumped around a little.

The last to get out of his gundam was Rebel, who was followed by Estelle. The others hadn't noticed, as they continued to wait for some sort of sign from the Mystic. Rebel and Estelle joined the group as they continued to watch the mechanics work. "Athrun you O.K?" Estelle asked as she approached him.

"Just a couple burns," he replied looking to Estelle for a moment, but soon returning his attention to the Mystic as the cockpit had finally been opened. The group couldn't see what was happening as a few men were now undoing the seatbelt inside the Mystic, pulling the pilot free.

**

* * *

Sam: Yay, the longest chapter written so far :D Haha cliffhanger :D Sorry Yumi for the loong break XD**


End file.
